blitzkreige to the herz
by UmbralWolves
Summary: for years they had been freinds but germany is about to find out love is always there sometimes right under your nose germany x oc luxembourg
1. Chapter 1

Blitzkrieg to the herz

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so here we go**

**I do not own Hetalia otherwise it would be very different but alas I do not. This is a Luxembourg x Germany fic, warning does contain yaoi rated m for a reason. Hope you enjoy please review. Love you all ~Luxembourg**

For years he knew her as the small country of Luxembourg, who despite her size was a country with a great personality. Germany had respected her for years. Admiring her intellect and strength, but he is about to find out that love is a funny thing and when she's hurt the feelings he has been hiding will show and someone is going to pay

THE WARNING CHAPPY 1.

He was sitting at his desk finishing off the last of his paperwork, when one of his soldiers knocked on the door. "Ja come in" Germany said in a stressed voice. Moments later a very worried looking Japan walked in. "ah halo Japan vhat do I owe this pleasure?" the tall man asked. "I'm afraid this time it will not be a very happy one my friend." Japan said clearly something was wrong."Vhats wrong kiku?" he asked becoming more concerned by the minuet. "Is it Italy again?" "I'm afraid it's not Itary but ruxenbourg*" the room went deadly silent. "Vhat happened?" Germany asked fearing what was about to be said. The short man looked his blond haired friend in the eye and said the words that would shake the very soul of the German. "Ruxenbourg has been mortally wounded." *CRACK* *SPLASH*! Germany hadn't realized how hard he was gripping his mug of hot tea until it shattered in his hand burning it. The room suddenly went cold. Despite the burning in his hand Germany felt completely numb. Before the Asian nation could say anything Germany turned on his heels and took off running out the door.

When he and Japan arrived Luxembourg's house he saw Belgium crying. The simple fact that Bella was crying was enough to make his panic skyrocket, normally Bella was cheerful and impish but now she was reduced to a sobbing mess in Spain's arms. "Ve have been expecting you." Came a tenor voice. Germany turned around to come face to face with Luxembourg and Belgium's older brother Holland or as he preferred Netherlands. "Lars vhat is going on here?" Germany questioned the dirty blond. "Cuba attacked lux and she was caught off guard and she ended up getting horribly injured." Lars' face was a picture of agony normally he kept a stoic face, but under normal circumstances lux was never hurt. "May I see her?" the sturdy blonde asked the older protective brother of the injured nation. "Yes come follow me, I'll take you to see her, but I must warn you she is really messed up." The Dutch man said with a sad voice. Germany stepped into the house that Luxembourg resided in, on any normal day the house was mostly empty and quiet, but today it was full with a few concerned people. Luxembourg did not need a very big house because she lived by herself being a small country meant smaller homes. However since lux was loaded her small house was very elegant with a spiral stair case and as England would say posh furniture. Lars led Germany up the stairs and to the last door on the right where he stopped and nodded at the German nation. "Try not to upset her she needs to rest." He stated simply then opened the door so that Germany could walk in. as the door shut he took a look around the room locating the bed on which the broken nation lay. The sight before him broke his heart as he walked closer to her bed.

The once pretty nation lay in her bed decorated in gauze. Her right arm was completely covered from the shoulder down; her left leg was too bandaged from mid thigh down. The bandages did not stop there though oh no her chest was heavily wrapped but as thick as it was there were still large blood stains where the bandages could not stop the bleeding. Her pretty face was battered and bruised with cuts decorating the lovely girl with the battle scars of a monster. Though she looked like she should be dead there she lay with a happy smile on her face as she talked to the Italian twins, she must have been in pain but she put on a smile for her friends. The elder of the twins' spotted his approach and would usually start to verbally assault him but he simply bowed his head then turned to his brother and whispered something unheard in his ears. The younger looked up but instead of running to hug him he looked at him with pitiful eyes. "Vhat iz wrong feli und lovi?" lux said in a pitiful attempt of a cheery tone. "You have someone here who wants to see you." Romano said waving his hand in Germany's direction. Lux slowly turned her head to get a better look at her newest visitor. Her face brightened slightly seeing her best friend Germany standing just a few feet from her bed. "Luddy iz zat you? I'm zo very happy to zee you?" she said attempting to give a huge grin. "Ja it's me lux." He said closing the distance between the two and sitting in the chair that Romano so kindly brought over for him. Luxembourg reached out her hand to Germany so she could reassure him that she was just fine. He gently took her hand in his bigger one and gave it a light squeeze. "Romano I think we should go home and give luxy sometime to rest." The small Italian said to his older brother as he stood up and bent down to place a small kiss to the top of Luxembourg's head. "I would hug you luxy but I don't want to hurt you". Italy said as he walked over to stand next to his twin. She simply smiled at the sweet boy. "See you around potato bastard." Romano said hardly attempting to insult the German at this point. "Ja see you two around later." He replied not taking his eyes off of Luxembourg for even a moment. "Te amo sorelle I hope you get better soon." The auburn Italian said to the petite nation with a loving tone. She smiled at him and gave a weak wave as the two brothers left her room.

After that there was a good moment of silence until Luxembourg looked down at her hand that was still being desperately clung to by one troubled German. "Luddy vhat happened to your hand it iz red?" she gasped bringing it closer to her face and making her chest hurt from the sudden intake of breath. "Oh its nothing just burnt my hand with tea." He said. "Vell vhy did you go und do zat? Are you trying to outdo me in getting hurt cause I Zink I got you beat?" She said in an attempted joking tone. "Nein I just vas clumsy." He lied. He couldn't tell her that it was because he was so worried about her that would just make her fret. "oh." Was all she said as they slipped back into a peaceful silence. Luxembourg closed her eyes and let out a pained sigh her injuries were making her hurt a lot. As she lay there Germany took in the sight of her and lost himself in deep thought. Luxy opened her eyes quickly when she felt something splash on her hand that was held by Germany. Tears were falling down his face as he cried but his eyes were unfocused like he wasn't even aware that he was crying. "Oh luddy don't cry you're going to make me cry as vell." She said as she wiggled her hand a bit to get his attention. "Vhat do you mean I'm not crying." He said clearly unaware of the fact that he was indeed crying. She just giggled and gasped in pain as the force of the laugh caused her chest wounds to scream in protest of moving. "Are you ok lux?" Germany asked in a very worried tone. "Ja I'm fine I just made my injuries angry zat iz all." She said relaxing as the pain subsided and went back to a dull throbbing. He knew she was hiding how much pain she was in, that was something she was good at. She always put other before her and never complained about anything. Germany lifted his hand and brushed a stay piece of hair back behind her ear as she glanced up at him. "Luxembourg I need to tell you something." Germany finally said after a long stretched out silence. "Vat iz it?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

However just as he was about to tell her the door opened and Ukraine walked in carrying a large black bag and a bouquet of flowers in the other. "Excuse me lady Luxembourg but it is time that your bandages should be changed we don't want to risk an infection." The kind women said as she walked over to the bed and setting down the bag on the bedside table. "Here these are from brother Russia, he wanted to come but he was not sure if your brother would let him within ten feet of you." The busty women said as she handed Luxembourg the bundle of sunflowers from Russia's personal garden. "Oh they are wunderbar." Luxembourg said happily. "I'm sure Russia will be happy to hear that you like them." She said smiling. "Make sure you tell Ivan that I thank him deeply for this lovely gift." Luxembourg said to the blond women who was opening the black bag and pulling out some gauze and disinfectant and setting it on the table. "Ok miss Luxembourg I'm going to need you to set up we'll start with your chest so you can relax while I do the rest." The Ukrainian women said as she reached to help her sit up. Germany rose from his seat and helped her to sit up by placing his hand on her back gently and lifted her up so she didn't have to work so hard and hurt herself more. "Danke luddy" she said.

" um mister Germany could you go and put these flowers in a vase and fill it with water in the bathroom?" the blonde girl said to the tall German trying to get him to leave so she could remove the bandages without Luxembourg being exposed to the said male. "Sure no problem." He said getting the hint that Ukraine didn't want him to see Luxembourg topless and bleeding. With that he walked to the bathroom and got to work slowly so Ukraine would have time to rebadged Luxembourg's horrible wounds.

"Alright now that mister Germany is out of the room let's get these bloody bandages off." She said as she started to carefully remove the binding. Luxembourg hissed in pain as the last of the bandage came off since the drying blood caused the soiled material to stick to the wound. "I'm sorry." Ukraine said throwing the used bandage away. She then opened the bottle of iodine and placed some on a soft rag. "This is going to sting a bit." She said. Luxembourg nodded and braced herself for the incoming sting. Ukraine proceeded to rub away the dried blood and dirt from the wounded clearing it up and dying the surrounding skin orange. Luxembourg squirmed a bit due to the sting but soon settled down after her skin started to go numb. After cleaning the deep cuts in her chest Ukraine took the new clean gauze and tightly wrapped her chest up putting enough pressure on the bandage to keep the bleeding down but also snug enough to make Luxembourg comfortable. "Alright well that one is out of the way." She said.

Just then Germany walked back in with the flowers. Ukraine continued to work removing the rest of the bandages and cleaning the deep gashes the peppered Luxembourg's body. Once Ukraine was finished she packed up her supplies and parted with a kind farewell. Germany stood there awkwardly not sure what to say the wounds he had seen deeply disturbed him. "Germany I must warn you of the danger of a dance." Luxembourg said suddenly as if this was not what it seemed. "vhat are you talking about?" Germany asked confused as he started to hear a loud noise growing stronger. "Beware a dance." This was the last thing he heard from Luxembourg before the loud noise overwhelmed him.

**Aright well that was the first chapter. Hope you liked. Some notes for you in case you were confused. This whole chapter was just a dream. As a side note Ukraine is a farmer yes but she is also one heck of a doctor too. I also wanted to mention the dialog of Japan and Luxembourg and Germany. I tried my best to indicate accents by substituting r's for l's. also I little fact about lux they speak several languages including French German Dutch and Flemish ( Belgian) so lux has a heavy accent of French and German so I apologize if you got lost. Please review thank you ~Luxembourg**


	2. training is training

**Hey guys here is chappy 2 hope its good. I don't own Hetalia.**

**Training is training**

The loud noise that pulled Germany from his dreamed turned out to be his alarm clock located next to his bed. Reaching over he slapped the alarm off and lay in bed a moment longer before groggily getting up and starting his morning routine. As Germany stumbled into his master bathroom he took a look at himself in the mirror seeing only a tired eyed nation in the reflection. "Mien gott. That vas one screwed up dream." The tall blonde said to no one in particular. Shrugging it off Germany proceeded to brush his teeth and gel back his hair. Turning off the light in the bathroom he made his way over to the closet to pull out some clothes. Slipping in to his cargo pants and green wife beater Germany grabbed his hat and jacket and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen to get some coffee and breakfast. Once in the kitchen he pulled out some stuff from the fridge and made some pancakes putting them on two plates and setting the coffee brewer on as he went to wake his lazy brother. Walking in to Prussia room he shook his brother at the shoulders trying to rouse the sleeping nation from his blissful slumber. The only response he got was a grumble and Prussia rolling over on his side. "Bruder if you don't get up now I'm going to turn your bird into a mcnugget." The taller male said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Prussia immediately shot up out of bed and gave his brother a look of shear horror. "West don't say things like that. Gilbird is way too awesome to be a mcnugget." The silverette said in a sleepy voice. Germany just sighed and turned to leave as his brother started to creep out of bed. "I made pancakes hurry or they will get cold." He said as he left his older brother to change and go through his morning activities. Germany made his way back to the front of the house and grabbed his food and coffee and settled down in his armchair. He ate his breakfast and drank his coffee while he read the paper. Prussia joined him shortly after and plopped down on the couch scarfing down his food he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV changing the channel to his morning cartoons.

Germany finished his paper and stole a glance at the clock. _8:30, Italy and Luxembourg should be up and making their way to the training grounds._ Germany thought as he rose from his chair and put on his jacket and hat on. "Bruder I'm leaving now don't forget you're supposed to meet with America today." He said as he made his way to the door. "Ja I know bruder now go or sweet pea is gonna flip a tank again for you being late." Prussia said with a laugh. Germany just shook his head and walked out the door and started his car driving to the location of training.

Germany arrived around 9:05, 5 minutes late blasted traffic sucked. Just as he got out of his car he was tackled to the ground by a black blur. Looking up he was able to identify his attacker as none other than Luxembourg. "You're late Germany." The small brunette said as she sat herself on his stomach refusing to budge. "Guten Morgan to you to" Germany said with a small smile. "Sorry I'm late traffic vas horrible." He said attempting to sit up. "Vell I can understand zat." The pretty nation said as she got off of Germany and offered her hand to him. Once he got up he followed the elegant female toward the training grounds where Italy was playing with his cat Machiavelli, (ittaby from nekotalia.) who was happily purring at his owner. To Germany's surprise Japan was there as well. Noticing his approach Italy ran over to Germany screaming his name. "GEEEERRRRMAAAAANNYYY!" He screeched as he hugged the sturdy German "hello Italy." He said to the Italian now wrapped around his waist. Italy let go and smiled happily at his friend. "Uh feli where iz my hug." Luxembourg pouted slightly. He turned around and grinned as he wrapped her in a huge bear hug picking her up and spinning her around before setting her down again. She giggled at the sweet Italians antics and walked over to Japan who nodded his head at the arriving nations. Germany followed and spoke a greeting to Japan. "Vell Ludwig you going to run the drills or can I go home?" Luxembourg asked taking her jacket off and chucking it over her shoulder. "Right vell let's get started then everyone start running I vant 5 laps from everyone." The German ordered. Lux stood up from her spot and arched her back in a long graceful stretch before taking off to do her laps. The others followed suit, though Germany spent most of the time yelling at Italy for slacking off. However after Italy started to comply Germany had already reached his last lap finally catching up to Luxembourg. Luxembourg sensed Germany's arrival and turned her head to smile at him as they continued their run in a comfortable silence.

Once everyone had finished their laps they all met back at the grassy area to warm down with some stretching and other small exercises. Germany was doing pushups while Italy did some half hearted side bends, Japan just stretched in a sleepy fashion. Luxembourg however was sitting stretching out her back and legs with some toe holds. Everyone was pretty much done excluding lux, she was meticulous about warming down she hated cramps with a passion. Once she was finally done she stood up and arched her back in a graceful manner attempting to work out the kinks in her back. "Vee~ lux I can see your belly button" Italy said as he ran over and poked her in said place, causing her to giggle like a small girl. After the two finished their little tickle fight Japan had excused himself saying he had a meeting with china and had a long trip home. "Vee~ I guess I should head home too" the Italian male said. As he walked off to his sports car Luxembourg started towards the sidewalk next to the road. Germany was confused by this. "Hey lux didn't you bring a car?" he asked her as she bent down to tie her boots. "Nein I ran here this morning und I planned on running back. Vhy?" she said standing again. "Oh vell I read the paper this morning and it said there vas a 90% chance of rain so I thought I vould offer you a ride home." He said. As if on cue (ha-ha I run the show here my pretties) the sky darkened and it started to rain. "You know I Zink I vill take you up on that offer." The short girl said as she and Germany made a mad dash for his car.

Once they were both safely in Germany's car they headed off in the direction of both their homes. Luxembourg sat in the passenger seat drying her hair with her jacket; attempting to save herself from the frizzies (I feel your pain lux). Germany had by this time turned on the heat and was now attempting to drive in the pouring rain with his bangs in his face (rain and hair gel does not mix well). Taking a notice to his problem Luxembourg reached over and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "danke." Was all the thanks she got. Once her hair was somewhat dry she rested her head in her hand and looked out the window with the please god kill me look, clearly bored out of her mind. Shifting his eyes off the road for a moment Germany scanned lux's posture seeing she was ten seconds from killing herself because of the silence in the car. (Lux hates quiet). "Uh hey lux if you vant you can turn on the radio." Germany said as he turned the corner. Luxembourg instantly perked up and her hand flew across the car to turn on the radio turning it to a German heavy metal station and proceeded to head bang with gusto. Germany simply chuckled at her enthusiasm and continued driving home. "Oh Ludwig is zit ok if I crash at your 'ouse for avhile? My boss has given me a couple days off and I figured I vould see my two favorite Germans." Luxembourg asked as Germany stopped at a red light. "Vell I don't see vhy not, so sure if you really vant to I don't care you can stay in the guest room." He replied as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal. "sveet." Was all she said as she returned to jamming to the radio.

**Ok that is the end of chappy 2 hopes you guys liked it.  
>As a note Luxembourg has a heavy Franco German accent so I hope I didn't throw you for a lope there. Review plz<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here we are at chappy 3 wooooooh so happy special thanks to my first reviewer and personal friend nauhina-yuram. Thanks Hun.**

**Hot in the kitchen.**

Germany and Luxembourg finally reached the house and dashed inside where lux proceeded to take off her boots and walk to Prussia's room to say hey.Germany shook his head as he watched her run off and picked up her military jacket and tossed it in the dryer along with his wet jacket and hat. He returned to see Luxembourg in the kitchen bent over looking in the fridge for some food and he smiled at her. "You like that view west?" came the overbearing voice of his brother. "Vhat do you vant?" he asked turning to his brother as lux shifted to the other side. "Lux's ass do you like it?" he question and to emphasize his point he grabbed her and gave a squeeze which resulted in a punch in the groin from the flustered female. Seeing him on the floor she snorted and took the items from the fridge and proceeded to make a meal. All the while Germany was watching her with an eagle's eye. _"Maybe bruder was right."_ Germany thought to himself. He glanced at her and watched her move paying close attention to her backside. "_For once I have to agree with Gilbert she does have a nice ass."_ Germany confirmed in his mind. Prussia was sitting on the couch nursing his poor dick as he watched his brother with a knowing look, with a smirk he rose and went to the hall and cranked the air conditioning, oh how he loved freeze outs. Lux continued cooking and Germany had to force himself out before he decided to do something like start a new conquest over Europe.

Lux finished cooking and walked into the living room spotting Prussia playing a video game no doubt from America's collection and Germany reading what appeared to be a book. "Hey if you guys are 'ungry dinner iz ready." She said turning on her heels and plopping down in a chair to munch on her meal she made. Prussia sat across from her and thus forcing Germany to sit next to her. Prussia smirked and started to eat his potatoes first because Luxembourg made the best potatoes. And kept a steady gaze on his brother and Luxembourg, the temperature in the house had dropped a lot and it was only a matter of time before Germany noticed what Prussia had already spotted and now he sat waiting with a predatory smile. When he glanced over at his brother he frowned when he realized Germany was too engrossed with eating to realize the room was cold. Prussia smirked as an idea popped into his awesome head, "hey Luxembourg are you cold?" he asked with a suggestive tone that went unnoticed by Luxembourg but caused Germany to look up at his brother from his plate of food. "Nein vhy?" she asked and looked at him. "Vell you just looked like you vere cold." He said and motioned with his hand and Germany turned and looked to where a he was pointing, his face instantly turning red and he coughed. Germany turned and gave his brother a hard glare and went back to eating, however he had to constantly watch himself so he wouldn't stare. "_Damn you brother."_ He thought.

Luxembourg finished up along with the German males and she left the kitchen has Ludwig scrubbed the plate insisting that he do it, and he forced Prussia to fix the temperature in the house, telling him otherwise he would be homeless. Prussia grumbled and did as he was ordered. (Yes ordered Germany dose not ask he tells) afterwards he joined lux on the couch and wrapped her in a hug and she apologized for nailing him in the crotch. Prussia smiled and gave her a bear hug and they watched TV while Ludwig washed dishes. "Und vhat has mien prinzessin been up to?" He asked as he slung his arm around her. She leaned into his arm welcoming the warmth. "Oh this and that my boss has been urging me to make more trade agreements, he's also looking for me to have a special relationship with another country." She said offhandedly as she flipped through channels. Germany walked in with the leashes for the dogs and gave a whistle, the dogs bounded down the hallway. Clicking the leashes on them headed to the door. "I'll be back taking the dogs for a walk since the rain has stopped for awhile." Luxembourg jumped off the couch and ran to the door. "Can I walk one? Please?" she pulled on her boots. "Vell I don't see vhy not, but your vill take aster, you let berlitz go last time." He said handing her the retriever's leash. She smiled and took the golden dogs leash, she loved aster she was such a mellow sweet dog. Forgetting to grab her coat Luxembourg and Germany walked out of the house, and headed down the street the dogs walking happily in front of the pair. Germany looked down the road and saw the park. "Vant to sit in the park and let them run?" he asked Luxembourg nodded and headed to the bench.

Once Germany reached the bench he took the leashes off and the dogs went off running. He slumped down in the bench and sighed heavily. "Are you ok Ludwig?" He glanced over at the woman and smiled forcefully "I'm just fine." He lied. Luxembourg pouted and poked him in the ribs. "Don't you lie to me Ludwig." She pouted and continued to poke him in the ribs. He sighed and grabbed her hands and moved them away from his ribs. "Alright fine. I'll tell you." Sighing he looked out to the tree line eyes unfocused. "I'm still having a hard time vith the whole after war thing you know?" he started Luxembourg watched keenly taking in everything and processed it away. "Look Ludwig the war vas years ago, no one blames you anymore. America got over it three minutes after the treaty and then even 'elped you recover. England said let bygones be bygones, Russia apologized, and France forgave. Hell Ludwig even Belgium forgave you for vhat you did*. Don't you see Ludwig? You're the only one who has not moved on." The heartfelt reply to his situation was delivered with a fierce look. "Ludwig, we all 'ave had bad bosses, but we all move on, don't let this stop you ok?" A small smiled graced her lips. He smiled and looked at her, then gave a curt nod. The pair sat there in silence until Luxembourg started shivering. "Vere is your coat?" "Oh I must 'ave left it at the 'ouse." She answered sheepishly. Germany took off his heavy coat and placed it on her shoulders, taking care to avoid her curl and make sure it stayed on. "Ludwig I can't vear this vhat if you get cold?" she fretted and went to give it back. He shook his head and made her keep it on. "Do I look like I vill get cold anytime soon?" he asked and then flexed a bit to prove a point. Luxembourg laughed out loud, he looked so ridiculous, and it made it impossible for not to laugh. "Oh mien gott Ludwig you looked so stupid!" she managed out from her giggle fit. He frowned and ruffled her hair. "'ey vhat vas that for?" she growled and tried to smooth it back out. "You called me stupid so I figured I'd make you look stupid too." He said a dead pan expression on his face. "Oh yeah vell ve vill see about zat." She grinned devilishly and tackled him to the ground and mussed his hair. He growled at her and flipped her so she was pressed to the ground and he messed her hair ten times worse. She rebelled and they started an all out wrestling match right there in the grass at the park. Other people would walk by and laugh or grin at their antics. Germany had a huge grin on his face as he pinned her hands over her head. However Luxembourg was not one to give up when the chips were down so she kicked him back and sat on top of him in victory. The dogs came running over and bowled Luxembourg over and attacked her face with doggy kisses. She was squealing in a fit and tried to roll away from the dogs. Eventually Germany dragged them off and helped Luxembourg up. Germany checked his watch and sighed. "Vell ve should head back." He said a bit sad for some reason. Luxembourg wrapped Germany's coat on and grabbed aster's leash. "Oh alright but I'm vakling aster." She said and started to walk next to Germany until they reached his house.

Prussia was sitting on the couch when the pair of nations came back from the adventure at the park. Prussia had to hold back a snort when he spotted the state of their hair. "Gott west you and lux get nasty in the park?" he laughed once the door was shut. Luxembourg's face turned bright scarlet and she threw her boots at him, one of the boots hit I'm square in the face and the other knocked the controller out of his hand allowing America on the other end of the screen to win. "Damnit Alex! I almost had him!" Prussia screeched and flew at the woman tackling her to the ground. "Bruder get off her now!" the bulky blonde yelled fearing that he was going to hurt Luxembourg. "Kesesesese I'll show you to make me lose!" he said and proceeded to tickle the woman till she was begging for mercy. Ludwig slightly annoyed dragged Prussia off her and gave him a heavy glare. Luxembourg picked herself up and brushed off the dirt and straightened herself out.

"It's like you boys cannot stop messing my 'air up all ze time" she giggled and checked her watch. "'Oley moley! I need to be getting 'ome" she sighed and looked around than pointed at Germany. "You be driving me home now" she all but ordered and tugged on her boots and jacket. The tall German grunted and grabbed his keys and they were on their way.

After a good trip Germany and Luxembourg arrived at the house and she got out. Ludwig walked her to the door of her small cottage and they stood and chatted for awhile until Germany had to leave. "Vell thank you again for ze ride and the fun day." lux said then gave him a hug. "I had fun as vell I vill see you at ze meeting tomorrow then" he turned to leave and was almost to his car when Luxembourg called out to him. "Ludwig!" he turned "ja?" he asked but she just stood there and said nothing just smiled and waved before walking inside. He chuckled and shook his head before climbing in his car and heading back home.

**Wow ok so this one is done sorry for the wait but college has gotten in the way of my writing time. Thank you to everyone that reviewed it is appreciated w next one hopefully will be out soon**


	4. Chapter 4

OK GUYS IM REALLY SORRY BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORY UNTIL LATE AUGUST EARLY SEPTEMBER.

MY CAT SHATTERED THE SCREEN ON MY PERSONAL LAPTOP AND NOW I CANNOT USE IT AT ALL.

I HAVE UPDATES FOR BABY BREATHE AND WORKING ON EMO AND THE PUNK IDEAS

I ALSO SPAWNED A NEW IDEA FOR A USUK GERLUX STORY BASED AROUND PIRATES.

MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES GUYS AND I WILL POST THEM AS SOON AS I GET THEM BETA'D AND GET MY NEW LAPTOP

AGAIN IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MORE BUT MY DEPRESSION SUCKS THE CREATIVITY OUTTA ME SOMETIMES.

THANK YOU FOR YOUE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS

LOVE YOU ALWAYS

LUXEMBOURG


	5. update

Hey all my followers I have an announcement since I have a new laptop I will be back to writing stories slowly but surely.

So since I made you all wait I'd like to give back

So I am going to ask for my readers to send me in prompt ideas they would like to read and I will try to write them for you and include your name in the credits and dedication.

I will probably only pick 5 so send in your best submissions in the reviews

~~~~luxembourg.

THE FOLLOWING IS A SYNOPSYS ON FUTURE PIECES :

Sir Liam : the princes knight- this is a Lilo fict. About prince Louis Tomlinson and sir Liam Payne of validor. Louis is a handsome loving prince in Directia. After his last knight quit on him Louis father Harold (harry) holds a tournament to find the bravest and strongest knights in his kingdom. This fict will include king Harry of Styles, lord Zayn of Malik and king guard Niall of Horan. (could become a chapter story depending on reviews)

Dare me love- this is a Ziall fict. One the night the boys are chilling and having some midnight memories when they decide to play truth or dare. What happens when Niall is dared to Give Zayn a lapdance?

Backstage and backdoors- this is a Larry fict. When the fans scream and cheer Harry gets the most awkward performance boners and Louis is just not helping with his perfect ass and angel voice. Harry always did like back door jokes.

Danced into my heart- this is a zarry fict. Harry styles is a stripper and a very good one at that, he never goes home with a client but when a tall dark and hnadsome business man walks in with pools of amber for eyes and a jaw line that could cut glass, harry is having trouble keeping his hands to himself (could turn into a story depending on reiews)

Black snake- this is a severus x Sirius fict- he was bullied and beaten up as a child for his odd name, public schools were cruel and Sirius fucking black james fucking potter and remus just remus lupin didn't make it any easier. But fate has a way of balancing the world and when Sirius needs help who can he turn to but his play toy? (will be a chapter fict)

Angels and deamons_ this is a destiel fict. Very first supernatural fict cant say what it will be about until I watch some more of the show.

Updates on blitzkrieg, hotle suites, baby breath, and emo. Sorry for the lateness


	6. lunch and stress

**Ok welcome to the fourth chapter finally! I'm really sorry this took so darn long but when your cat breaks your laptop it takes a while to save up for a new one and the library won't let me write on their computers after the yaoi incident so yeah. During my time away I have been do some serious brain storming and decided to adjust my writing style a bit if you like what you see in this chapter please review and let me know I want to get a feel for this new style. ~Luxembourg **

Germany awoke to the sound of gunfire and shouts of fear. Gilbert was up bright and Early playing that damn video game America had loaned him something called Call of duty black ops or something and since receiving it his brother played it nonstop all the time so much so that it was starting to wear his nerves down to the last one. Prussia paused the game and leaned his head back to look at his brother then the clock his silver eyebrows rose in surprise Germany was a half hour behind schedule.

"Hey did hell freeze over?"

"Vhat do you vant?"

You are never behind on your daily schedule so I assume pigs are flying" he quipped as he launched himself off the sofa.

Ludwig just sighed and shook his head "had a rough night's sleep don't feel like running today."

Once he disappeared into the kitchen to make himself coffee Prussia went snooping trying to see if he could piece out why his brother was acting so weird and the best source to find information about West was in his office or his bedroom so he figured he'd start with the first option. The door gave way the second he turned the handle and he slipped inside quiet as a mouse shutting the oak wood door behind him. Prussia scurried over to the desk and sat in the high back leather chair and started opening the drawers of the mahogany built desk the brass shined brightly from constant use and care. The room was meticulously clean and everything in a perfect place and order just as would be expected of the Aryan nation to maintain. Bookcases lined one side of the room full of old tomes and maps of long ago not a speck of dust on any of them, file cabinets lined the opposing wall silver and brightly polished as if they were just assembled and not almost 30 years old. The massive window behind the desk illuminated the room in the afternoons in a brilliant light making the lonely room warm and inviting, but now in the early hours of the morning it gave only a gentle view of the acres of the back yard to the left a garden of flowers and vegetables gently reared by Prussia himself since he had so much time on his hands now days, a bit farther off was an area obscured by the pool and a tool shed, which contained a fenced in area that was used for various purposes such as dog training or parties. The lawn was clean cut and uniform just like its care taker.

Gilbert shut one of the drawers and opened the next still not finding anything that would lead to his brother's lateness, giving up he moved everything back to its place and left the room quickly ducking into Germany's bedroom again shutting himself inside. The room as well was meticulously kept the massive king size bed was made up in a perfect military fashion with crisp red sheets and comforter black pillows lay on both sides of the bed red and gold curtains hung from the window letting in dim sunlight as the sun rose. Mahogany dressers and bureaus lined the walls and lead to the closet were every uniform and suit Germany owned was neatly folded and hung in plastic wrapped hangers. Prussia stepped more into the room and began to drag his eyes over every inch of the room his eyes landing on a black journal and he went over to it picking it up. In gold letters the name _LUDWIG_ was scrawled across the front leather bound cover, Germany's personal journal. Not being able to resist the temptation Gilbert opened it and began to read some of the recent entries his brow furrowing as he continued to read on.

"Well this doesn't sound good…" he mumbled and closed it when he heard his name being called from the living room.

He sat the journal back on the end table and ran out of the room and back down the hall in a silver flurry skidding to a halt in front of Ludwig blue eyes scanned his face a slightly annoyed frown on his face.

"Vhat vhere you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Ja nothing just being awesome kesesese"

"Ok then I'm going to get dressed and head off to the meeting, make sure to take the dogs for a walk at noon." Ludwig informed as he made his way toward his room to get dressed for the day Prussia grunting a confirmation as he passed him by.

Ludwig entered his bedroom and shut the door with a sigh leaning against it and rubbing the bridge of his nose his shoulder sagged as if the weight of the world was on his back. Slowly and with some effort he walked to the bathroom for a shave and to brush his teeth. As the lights flickered on Ludwig placed his palms on the white sink and turned on the tap and stared at himself a fine layer of facial graced his jawline and he had bags under his eyes, his hair disheveled he looked like a total train wreck. He had not gotten a wink of sleep and thus his state revealed how important it was for him to rest. Cupping water in his hands he splashed his face a few times before reaching for his razor and shaving cream. The white foam slowly disappeared from his face with each pass of the sharp blades against skin and in a matter of minutes he went from rugged hobo to handsome representative. He brushed his teeth and clicked off the lights before head to his closet and picking out his black suit with the green lapels and dressing for the conference. After a couple of spritzes of cologne he was out the door with keys and briefcase in hand blazing down the roads and off to work.

Luxembourg walked into the meeting room with her briefcase and tea in hand, dressed in a finely pressed white skirt and jacket combo a baby blue dress shirt on underneath. Her hair was curled and a few stray piece pinned back with a butterfly pin, she wore very little make up just some eyeliner mascara and she wore tasteful heels all in all she looked like a business woman ready to take on the world. As she looked around she was surprised to see that Germany was not there normally he was always early if not the first one to the meetings even betting England who had just strolled in with America at his heels and Canada behind him. The loud American nation was going on about how he had kicked Prussia ass several times in what he called "extreme combat" which she took to mean he beat him in call of duty for the hundredth time. Luxembourg graceful picked her way between chairs until she found her assigned seat. Sadly she would be placed between France and England which meant she would be stuck listening to those two fight like a bunch of French whores over a cigarette. Once seated and settled she pulled out her brief case and got out her note pad, pen, recorder, cellphone and her reports for presentation and got herself ready to go, then as she waited for nations to shuffle in she began to doodle in the margins of her paper. England joined her after finally escaping the American and took a seat, he too getting himself organized before properly recognizing her.

"Good morning Alexandra how are you this morning? Lovely weather we are having isn't it?" he turned and smiled at her

She returned the gesture "yes it is rather lovely weather and I am doing very vell danke. 'Ow are things going for you if I might ask?"

"Oh good just got done with some elections for offices and spent some time reading yesterday." He responded politely

"Zat ist wunderbar!"

"I must say Alexandra you look very lovely this morning. Is that a new suit? It really becomes you." He complimented her taking in her choice outfit.

"Vhy danke Arthur yes it is a new suit Elizabetha picked it out for me the other week when we went shopping at Austria's place. I'm glad you like it I was afraid it was a bit too revealing." She blushed lightly at the praise and smoothed down the skirt that was half way up her thighs.

"No not at all it is a nice change from all those pant suits you wear about time you showed off how pretty you are." He smiled again as the Italians and Spain walked in Romano crabbing at Spain and Italy spacing out as per usual.

"If you would excuse me for a moment Arthur" she pardoned herself and stood up going over to greet her friend Romano and catch up with him.

As she walked over several other nations where starting to pour in the Nordics and the Baltics filed in swiftly taking seats and going about their daily lives. Romano was the first to spot her and walked over to her his usual scowl was replaced by a friendly smile, an expression not often seen on his face. He was dressed in a nice grey Armani suit with a red tie and sleek black dress shoes his hair gelled back for once, he looked very handsome. His brother was wearing a beige colored suit with a green tie his hair kept in its normal fashion, Spain dressed in his usual business attire white dress shirt tan dress pants with his jacket slung over his shoulder causally his red and yellow tie lose around his neck like he was ready to take the get up off at any moment in favor of jeans and a tee shirt.

"Good morning Bella!" Romano greeted warmly as he took in Luxembourg. "You look very nice-a"

"Danke Lovino. You also look very nice 'ow 'ave you been?" she inquired and the pair ended up engrossed in conversation until Spain dragged him away. She returned to her seat to wait for the meeting to start.

Ten minutes before the meeting started Germany arrived at the building parking his car and locking before running into the building and grabbing the elevator. Once the elevator dinged and the doors slide open Germany was rushing down the hall way as he attempted to fix his tie, he was massively behind schedule and he was at his wits end because of the damn traffic. Finally he reached his destination and before walking in he took a deep cleansing breathe and passed his hand over his hair to smooth it out before squaring his shoulders and marching into the room full of nations chatting and catching up since the last meeting a month prior. A couple heads turned when he walked in their brows raising in surprise as they looked at the clock, no doubt confused by his lateness. Italy ran over to him the second he walked in and immediately started to babble on about a new pasta sauce he made and asking him what he did all weekend. Germany scanned the room as Italy talked quickly at him noticing Luxembourg chatting with France at the table her face leaned on her hand as she intently listened to the current affairs in her cousin's lands. He admired her outfit as he sat down across from her his briefcase making a soft thump on the long oak table, she glanced over at him and raised a plucked brow. Germany got out his papers and groaned when he found out he had forgot his papers from last meeting with all his notes on them, he wanted to smash his face into the table when a folder slide in front of his gaze. The folder had a very pretty and neat handwriting across the top reading _meeting notes _inside was a stack of fresh printed sheets with notes and outlines of the last meeting and the plans for this one. Ludwig looked up to see where it came from and saw Luxembourg wink and gently tap her copies on the table, of course she would have extra copies she was the most likely to lose something. He mouthed a quick thank you to her before slipping on his reading glasses and started to read over the notes; there were several things on her notes that he didn't even have on his and a lot of detail too. Finally the last of the nations walked in and Belgium stood to announce the beginning of the meeting as she was in charge of the conference this go around. The last one was hosted at Lux's house and that didn't end to well for the small German nation, she was still to this day cleaning glitter from her capital building.

"Welcome everyone to this conference! I hope you all got here with relative ease, I know it can be difficult to navigate traffic here at times." Her cheerful voice called the room to order and soon all eyes were on the beautiful blonde speaking.

"If you would all be so kind as to look at the itinerary we can get started. The first objective is to state current affairs and any proposals not mentioned last time or fixed from our previous conference. Netherlands would you be so kind as to start us off and we can work down and around from there?" she moved the floor to the tall sandy blonde brother of Belgium and Lux.

He stood and gave his speech on current affairs and how the economy took a small fall but is on its way back up thanks to a bill passed in the government. Several nation scrawled down notes including Germany who was all ears despite the sleepy feeling in his eyes as he looked at the paper. Luxembourg scratched down some notes then looked back up her eyes falling on the handsome German nation across from her with Italy on one side ve-ing and drawing pasta and on the other japan dutifully writing down notes. As the next nation took the floor she continued to write notes and listen however her attention kept being pulled over to Germany who looked like he need a nap or some coffee really bad. She slyly grabbed her cell phone off the table and slid it into her lap and started to type a text without looking at the screen having mastered sightless typing years ago.

_Are you alright? ~luxy_

There was a few seconds before Germany felt a buzz in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone sliding it open to read the message. He looked up to see Luxembourg looking at Denmark and scratching notes at the same time one hand in her lap. He looked down and started to type back his reply and sent it as soon as he was finished.

_I'm fine just very tired. Didn't sleep well last night. -Deutschland _

_Well I am sorry to hear that. Why could you not sleep? ~luxy_

_Bad dreams and a lot of paper work. – Deutschland _

_Well when we take a break I'll make you some coffee ok? ~luxy_

_Thank you but you don't have too I can make it.-Deutschland_

_It's alright I want to. ~ Luxy_

_Alright then if you insist. By the way I noticed you are wearing a new outfit today. It looks very nice on you.-Deutschland _

_Well thank you. Hungary got it for me. I must admit I'm not too sure about it. A bit breezy and short but the color is nice. ~luxy_

She blushed at his compliment and France immediately tried to figure out what was going on. He looked down at her phone to see she was texting Germany who looked a little flustered on his end of the table so he began to read their conversation up until his turn to speak. Luxembourg typed a short message to Germany saying she would respond as soon as she was done with her turn which was coming up next. Francis talked about some strikes in Paris and a tax hick as well as some minor issues that his nation was going through and passed the floor on to Alexandra who stood up and sat her phone on her seat hands folded politely in front of her skirt.

"Danke France. Vell I guess I should start out by saying that the economy in my country is doing very well the jab market is running vell and we have had no problem passing any bills. My bosses have informed me that ve vill be needing to make some trade agreements vith some other countries but other than zat all Ist vell. I vould like to propose a notion to the floor regarding an issue we had over ocean charters of the pacific. If both America and Russia can agree on some outlines terms in this packet I can guarantee that your bosses would both be pleased. In addition to that based on the information both Russia and America gave me on their navy with the charter I'm purposing both your navy's will be able to cut back on fuel expenses by at least 2%, possibly even 4% if you play your hands right." Luxembourg handed out the packets down the row and they made their way around the room several naval based nations took a deep interest America for once rather focused on the task at hand. Russia looked it over and after a few seconds closed the packet and spoke up.

"This seems to be very beneficial for both parties I shall have my boss take a look at it. That is if America is willing to follow the outline and agree to the terms."

"This could work I guess. I'll hand it over to my boss see what congress has to say. Thanks lady dude!" the blonde smiled a big Hollywood grin and she nodded politely.

"Zat is all I 'ave to say at ze moment. Danke and I vill turn the floor to England."

Alexandra sat back down and fixed everything on her part of the table and went to grab her phone unable to find it she started to flip over papers. France was tapping away at the screen on her phone going through her text before handing it over. She took it from him and frowned.

"You were going to sit on it Cheri I couldn't allow zat my apologies Mon petit cousin." He defended and she nodded.

She went back to looking through her phone as England carried on over the election running in his country and taxes. She opened her message folder and found a new one from Germany and tapping it to read.

_That proposal was well thought out and very agreeable for both sides. I'm impressed this is coming from a nation without a navy of any kind. –Deutschland _

_Thank you! It took a while and I spent many sleepless nights but if it keeps those two from nuclear war then there is nothing I wouldn't do. Just don't say that around Francis he might take you up on that offer XD ~luxy_

_Well good job. Oh and you left your gym bag at the house last night.-Deutschland_

_Oh good I was afraid I lost it in the park or something. I'll come pick it up tonight. Thanks a million luddy ~luxy _

The meeting went on for another two hours before Belgium called for a lunch break and reconvene at two in the afternoon. Chatter immediately broke out as everyone started to talk and get up to stretch and head out for lunch. Luxembourg took her time getting her stuff packed away while talking logistic about her navy proposal and how it should be handled to both America and Russia both seeming to like it more and more as she explained the pros and cons. Germany rested his hand in his palm as he listened to Italy talk about his new kitten and other relatively stupid things japan making comments on ways Germany may be able to improve the gas prices in his country, he scrawled those down. Alexandra shook the two nations hands and started to make her way to the other side of the table and walked up to Germany and cleared her throat.

"Pardon me I apologize if I am interrupting but I vas wondering if you vould like to join me for lunch Ludwig?"

The trio turned and looked at her and Germany smiled "ja I think that vould be nice."

Italy chimed in wanting to go as well and of course being unable to say no to the Italian he too would be joining them in lunch as well as Romano who wouldn't let the potato bastard eat with his brother without him, Spain naturally invited himself and japan somehow got thrown into the lot as well. Putting on a good natured smile Luxembourg nodded and motioned for the door all the while gripping her suitcase firmly in her hand. The small group made their way out to the parking lot, Alexandra offering to take the group in her black Porsche. Graciously accepting her offer they packed themselves in and they were on the road in a matter of minuets

The flashy car had been forced upon her as a gift from her boss and despite the protests and the fit she threw over it she was rather fond of her baby. The engine purred a lovely hum and it handled wonderfully, not to mention that flying around curves in the car was so smooth it should be considered an art. The German grinned like a mad woman as she mad a sharp turn scaring the hell out of the poor Japanese in the back and no Romano did not just let out a girly scream it was a manly war cry. Germany glanced over slightly concerned by her driving to see her white knuckling the steering wheel a murderous glint in her violet eyes and he instinctively knew he should have uninvited Italy to lunch knowing it bothered Luxembourg that he was around all the time.

To say Luxembourg hated Italy would be a bit harsh but rather close. When she was still a tiny little nation she was passed around much like the Italian nations belonging to Austria, Belgium, and so forth constantly a political bargaining chip and during her stay with Austria she was ignored in favor of as she would say "ze oh so lovely und talented Italy" and thus neglected. Even when she was living under the care of her older siblings Belgium and Netherlands she was once again ignored when the Italian nation came along, all of her talent and skills tossed to the side only being useful for money wore her down very early on in life. Naturally she like anyone else needed someone to blame and she choose the person who was the direct source of her grief. During world war one she got a major hunk of her vengeance sorted when she kicked Italy's ass proving her dominance and strength and earning some respect back that she long thought she lost (even if she was fighting Italy a win is a win). Today she was much more tolerant of the Italian but he still got on her nerves with his over exuberance and general over the top energy. On the flip side she was rather fond of Japan and Spain. Romano surprisingly and much to his own annoyance was Alexandra's favorite Italian other than Cicely. Deep down Ludwig figured it had something to do with the share of childhood anguish and they bonded during the times they lived together.

Germany's thought process was interrupted by the car jerking forward and Japan sighing in relief, they had arrived at the restaurant and pulled into a parking space. Luxembourg's long legs where already swung out the car door and the other occupants squirmed their way out of the small car (yes guys it is a specially modified Porsche custom made to seat 5 people Romano sat on Spain's lap fyi. I like Porsche and I'm going to use them!). The silver doors slammed shut and the sharp beep alerted the brunette woman that her baby was locked and safe, and with a swift turn of her body she was clacking her way across the lot and toward the door Romano at her side leaving Germany to run and catch up. Soon the party was inside a large fancy restaurant decorated in lovely blues and bronze colors, the tables made of a finely polished wood and covered with midnight blue table clothes. Candles set braziers and flickered gently in the warm air, the heavy scent of meat and wine clung to the air in an intoxicating mist that drawled the person in to sit peacefully for hours and had it not been for the sudden outburst of Feliciano Ludwig might have fallen victim as well. A tiny woman dressed in black and white flounced over and cheerfully asked how she could be of help and if they had a reservation. Alexandra whipped out a card and handed it to her, her eyes scanned it and widened in shock but she recovered quickly and smiled brightly.

"And how may I help you milady?"

"Party for six if you would be so kind table in the back please"

"of course ma'am" the waitress grabbed a stack of menus and swiftly lead the group to a table in the back of the building tucked away in a cozy corner and well lit and would have been romantic for a date.

The odd collection of nations sat down Germany sitting to Luxembourg's left and Romano on her right leaving the other three to fill in the other side of the table. Naturally Italy sat across from Germany, Spain to Romano and japan across from Lux. Once seated the group took a few minutes to order, wine a beer chosen for drinks as well as a tall pitcher of ice water, they did still have a meeting after all. Soon enough the group went into polite chatter and the stuffy meeting kind, the waitress dashing off to place the orders for the important guests.

"Vhat was all that about earlier?" Germany asked around the top of his beer mug frost creeping up the sides showing it had been chilling in a freezer for a good while.

"Vhat do you mean? Ze driving?" Luxembourg asked back setting her beer back on the table.

"Nein vith the hostess. She acted as if the arch duchess just strolled in"

"Well you wouldn't be too far off zhere. See because Emma is my sister and Wilhelm is my brother I have the advantage of being able to come and go vhere ever I wish in their homes as long as I 'ave my pass here."

She pulled out her wallet and opened it, the soft black leather a gift she had been given From Germany one of the few she had ever received in her life when she was young and she still clung to it like a safety blanket to a child. Inside she tugged out a small plastic ID card. Atop it was scrawled High FreiFrau of The Luxembourgish Royal Court, in Dutch German French and Luxembourgish. Under that was her assumed human stats like her birthday set for November 6th, her name still Alexandra Rosenburg. Eyes violet hair brown height 5'8 and weight 125lbs (sorry I'm American I use the imperial system).Her picture was one with her hair down and swooped to one side a couple silver bobby pins held it to the side of her head and she was smiling.

"This card basically means I'm a baroness of the royal court back home and can pretty much go anywhere and know anything I want. It makes it easier Zen explaining I'm ze embodiment of a country and so forth." She explained and returned the card and wallet back to her pocket.

"That seems like a very good idea. Did you come up with it?" japan asked politely sipping on his hot tea.

"Huh? Oh nein my boss did He was tired of my complaints and getting calls for clearance."

"I imagine that could be difficult." Spain commented Romano scoffed

"I don't know-a why they have to be so difficult in your house!"

"Fratello please don't yell in the building~" Italy cooed and Romano shot him a look.

"I'm not-a yelling. Besides Alex doesn't mind. There is no one to disturb-a anyway."

The twin Italians backed off when the Luxembourgish woman casted a glare at them "time und place gentleman, now is neither."

"Anyway has everyone made any plans or arrangements for the annual nation's ball?" Spain question red wine clasped in his hand.

"Nein I 'aven't though I am working on a dress all hand sewn, I'd prefer to wear pants but the duchess said if I went in a suit she would kick my ass. So needless to say I'm making a dress she designed for me."

"Ve~ I want to go with Germany!" Alexandra nearly chocked on her beer and went to say something when Germany cut her off.

"Nein you vill not. Besides I'm already planning on asking someone anyway."

The Italians face fell but he smiled almost a second later." Then I'll just go with cicely."

Romano groaned and realized that he would most likely be going with the annoying Spaniard, not that he truly minded, Spain smiled at him and he rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"I'm taking my cute Romano as my date! I even picked out a cute dress for him! "And just like that Spain was flat on his ass on the floor a bump forming on his head.

"You son of a bitch I will not wear a dress! I'll kill you, bastard!" he made to attack Spain but a lighting fast hand firmly gripped his wrist and yanked him back into his chair.

"Sit!" Luxembourg growled out in a voice she rarely used and he sat down with a squeak

The entire room quiet and Spain returned to his seat a heavy tenseness hung in the hair like a dense fog at the woman's outburst of anger, japan cleared his throat and spoke carefully.

"Perhaps Antonio-san could return the dress and allow Romano-san to choose his own attire?"

The tension swiftly dissipated and the relax atmosphere returned as Alexandra settle down Germany's hand taking hers and squeezing reminding her she was safe and to relax, he let go as soon as she squeezed back and returned his hand back from under the table.

"Sorry" she whispered softly but the group heard and laughed. "It's fine"

"Is everyone doing alright? I'm terribly sorry for your wait but your food is now ready!"

The small waitress lowered a big black tray onto an empty table and started passing out the food to its respected person. Each dish was steaming and looked delicious. The first two dishes went to japan and Italy. The food on the plate was freshly steamed muscle in an onion and celery broth, since they had never had it before Luxembourg insisted they get it made into a stew instead so they wouldn't have to fuss with cracking the muscles open, the meal finished with crisp fries on the side*. The second dishes were rabbit in a delicate sauce made from fermented beer and served with a salad these two went to Spain and Romano who had yet to try the Belgian delicacy**. The last of the food went to Germany and Luxembourg who both ordered the chicken, fries, and applesauce as well as a salad**. Each was a special food found in Belgium's house and Lux had spent a good deal of her childhood eating these. Because of the infrequency the other nations spent in Belgium they had rarely had the chance to try them so Alexandra suggested foods that would remind them most of home as best she could, Germany wasn't too difficult but the Italians and the Japanese men where a tad more challenging so she played it safe with fish and rabbit. Smiles lit up the room as everyone was impressed with the food and thanked the host everyone went ahead and dug in save for Lux who had bowed her head and was murmuring quietly to herself hands folded in front of her on the table, she was saying a silent prayer of thanks and once she was finished she dug in the others feeling a bit guilty but not enough to stop.

The meal passed on in silence the food too good to talk, Alexandra kept a watch on the clock making sure they would have plenty of time to get back without be scolded for they still had another half of a meeting to deal with. Luckily this part of the meeting would pass quickly for it was to discuss a few last minuet speeches from the remaining nations and then they would delve into discussion over the Nation's ball. Excusing herself from the table Luxembourg stood and disappeared into the bathroom leaving the men to their devices.

"So what is wrong-a with Luxy?" Romano was the first to speak drawing confused faces from most of the group save Japan.

"What do you mean Fratello? Alex is acting like she normally does, scary."

"No she is different somehow like something is bothering her, she wouldn't have snapped at you like that or grabbed my wrist that hard if she was herself. She seems high strung" Romano enforced and all eyes turned to Germany who has hiding behind his beer mug.

"Vhat?"

"Other than Romano you are the closets to her here." Spain implied knowing very well they spent time together yesterday, like Prussia wouldn't tell him that juicy detail.

"She vas fine yesterday a bit tense but I figured she was in deep trouble with her boss or tired from training." He commented just as baffled as the others.

"Well whatever it is I think it would be best if we left it to Alexandra-san, she has a good head on her shoulders and she is strong I'm sure she will be fine."

The group nodded and returned to their drinks as Lux returned from the ladies room looking refreshed and more relaxed. She joined them and when the waitress came around asking if they would like dessert she ordered a round of waffles for everyone with vanilla ice cream and fresh strawberries*. Once they had completely finished it was time to head back so after a long argument on who was going to pay Luxembourg handed the woman a credit card and ended the discussion with a 'I got this' look. Gathering everything the group went back out to the car and were speeding down the road again, though not nearly as fast as before. Nice parked they were in the building and seated as the other nations started to lazily meander in full bellies and happy faces for the most part. Among the last to arrive was America and England looking a bit disheveled and Lux shot a text to Germany about how she thought they must have had some fun at the hotel. The German blushed at the text and quickly responded with a laughing face and a "you shouldn't make up rumors" line. The meeting picked up full pace and after a few hours of fighting over who would be hosting the Ball they all decided on America's place and soon everyone was filing out in a long train of sleepy and grumpy nations. Italy had fallen asleep during the last hour of the meeting so Germany was forced to carry him out to Spain's awaiting car, where they would all stay at Romano's until morning. Luxembourg was one of the last to leave tiredly stuffing papers into her briefcase and limping out the door, the damned high heels she was forced into chaffing the backs of her ankles like sand paper on wood and her eyes where tired. The drive home wouldn't be long but hectic none the less and she still had a mountain of paper work before bed on top of walking her on dog and feeding the cat. So with the last remaining strength n her body she slowly shuffled her way to the car and tossed the briefcase in the front seat before climbing in and roaring off down the road in a silver blur, at the moment she really didn't care if she was going 20 over the speed limit.

Germany sighed heavily as he pulled into the garage the Mercedes bins purring down to silence as her clambered out and grabbed his work stuff his jacket slung over his shoulder as he locked the car and made his way into the house. Each step was tiring but he felt much more accomplished then he did this morning. As he walked in he spotted Prussia sitting in the window seat reading a book, his red rimmed glasses sat on his long nose as his ruby eyes scanned over the yellowing pages he stopped only when he sensed he was being watched.

"How did the meeting go?"

"It vas alright long and busy. Vent out for lunch vith Luxembourg."

"Oh prinzessin? Gut gut and have they decided where the ball was going to hosted?"

"Ja we are holding it at America's since there is more room."

Prussia paused then asked "Am I going to be invited this time?"

The taller German sighed and knew this was coming. "You know you are not technically a nation anymore bruder, but thanks to some firm arguments from myself and a few other parties you were granted the right to attend if you so wished. On the grounds that you would behave yourself." He tossed his brief case on the kitchen table as he undid the tie on his shirt and let it hang limp off his shoulders.

"You know me west!"

"That's why we said behave" he rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen pulling a beer from the fridge and popping the cap off with his bare fists.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"I'll hold you to your word then."

The two brothers sat on the couch in silence for a long time Germany toeing off his dress shoes and resting his feet up on the table, Prussia tucking his legs under his butt. Soon the sound of the daily news filled the room as the taller blonde turned the T.V on the pretty anchorwoman started informing the Audience of the recent crimes committed and the general downing news as usual. Ludwig listened half-heartedly disappointment scrawling across his face with every murder and every theft until he could no longer stand to listen the channel flipped to a romantic comedy made in Hollywood and he settled on that when he heard Gilbert snoring on his shoulder.

The massive grandfather clock in the hall chimed 8 pm and with a lot of effort Germany managed to get himself off the sofa and headed off to his room slowly undressing as he walked the clean pressed white shirt sliding off his biceps and into the hamper it went his tie ended up tossed on the dresser each piece of clothing shed quickly until left only in his boxers at the threshold of his bathroom, dull lights flickering on as he stepped inside. And turned the water on before climbing in and scrubbing the stress of the day away in soft white suds. Toweling off he tugged on a pair of boxers and sweat pants and curled into bed for the night.

Luxembourg arrived at her home and parked in her one car garage before she retreated into the warmth of her small house. As the lock clocked shut she kicked off her heels at the door and tossed the jacket onto the back of an armchair. She vanished into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and threw herself on the sofa watching some .cuckoo clock shrieked at 11pm and she retreated to bed falling asleep in her dress shirt and underwear. The peaceful realm of sleep enveloping her into its soft embrace and she was taken into a realm of dreams and memories.

**Sorry it took so long so here is a super long chapter enjoy**

***Moules-frites ** Konijn in geuze *** Kip met frieten en appelmoes these are some Belgian dishes.**


End file.
